


Delicate Love

by Emma (KarasunoShugoshin)



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Delico uke if that matters, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasunoShugoshin/pseuds/Emma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delico is haunted by nightmares, but thankfully Yang is there to comfort him and love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate Love

**Author's Note:**

> How can I explain how Gangsta suddenly took over my life? I watched a few episodes, devoured all the available chapters of the manga in a single night, and just utterly fell for Delico, and his beautiful, tragic relationship with Yang. After reading the manga a second time, and a third, I just couldn't ignore how deeply these two care for each other, so I felt like I had to write something for them. The fic is set a several years before the manga begins, and is mostly just far more fluff than anyone should be subjected to, but I also wanted to write them making love. So I did. I hope you enjoy it!

“Delico has nightmares. Well, in truth, he’s always had them," Yang said to the bored blonde-haired man leaning against the cracking concrete ledge next to him. "For a while it was fine, I’d just hold onto him and the storm would eventually pass, but when we got older, things started to….happen.”  
  
The man blew out a breath of cigarette smoke, and Yang made a face at the smell. Pall malls. The cheap stuff. Like always.  
  
“Heh, really? That ice queen?" Worick Arcangelo laughed.  
  
Yang glared at him, and then sighed. Well, he's come here knowing he would have to endure this guy's spate of bad jokes. He'd known the older man since they were kids, but he'd still never gotten completely used to his unending snark.    
  
But it was all for a good cause. At least as far as he was concerned.  
  
"Honestly, I’m kind of surprised you even go for guys,” Worick smirked, leaning over and knocking his elbow against Yang’s conspiratorially. “Oh, but Delico-chan basically looks like a girl, doesn’t he?”  
  
“Rick-nii. Even if you’re my friend, I won’t let it go if you insult Delico.” Yang said, shooting the blonde man a warning look.  
  
“Sorry, sorry. I was just kidding around. Come on, you’d think you were a real lover boy seeing how you’re getting all hot and bothered that your sweetheart’s honor’s been besmirched, huh?” Worick chuckled, flicking his cigarette butt over the ledge onto the street below.  
  
_A real lover boy, huh._  
  
“Seriously it’s just like you to mix street slang with poetry, Rick-nii.”  
  
“Hehe. Isn’t it?” Worick said, turning around and crossing his arms. He had an all-knowing smirk on his face, and Yang had to admit it gave him this roguish air that was almost certainly enticing to his many lady customers.  
  
“So, let me guess. Hormones, nightmares and Celebrer don’t go well together, huh?”  
  
“Something like that,” Yang admitted. Hoping very much that Worick wouldn't pry any more into the details.  
  
“Yeah, I remember that happening with Nic. He turned into a horndog. Damn, it was like I had to pull him off every pair of legs that walked down the street.”  
  
Yang's eyes narrowed.  
  
“I highly doubt that of Nic-nii.”  
  
“Oho. You’re smarter than you look, YanYan.” Worick snickered, pulling an unopened pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and tapping it on the palm of his hand.  
  
“You’re right,” Worick continued, unwrapping the pack and taking out a new cigarette. “He just got more violent. But, I guess with someone as delicate as Delico-chan, it would turn out different, wouldn’t it?”  
  
Yang was getting annoyed. He'd let the first jibe go, but he knew how sensitive Delico was about his looks and his supposed lack of battle strength, even though his abilities outpaced Yang's by miles.  
  
“Oi oi. Come on, don’t look at me like that. I’ll stop with the jokes, ok?” Worick waved his hand casually, putting the new cigarette in his mouth and lighting it with the zippo always tucked in his shirt’s front pocket.  
  
Yang scowled.  
  
“Geez, you brats are such a pain. Anyways, I’m guessing you’re here because you don’t know how to do it, huh?”  
  
As he expected, Worick _had_ figured out why Yang had called him out, which meant that everything else in this frustrating conversation had merely been for the sake of poking fun at him.  
  
Well, two could play at that game.  
  
“Yeah, well. I figured I needed an expert,” Yang sneered, looking sidelong at the man who self-professed day-job was selling himself to shady women with too much money to burn.  
  
“Keh.” Worick spat, sending him a sour look.  
  
Yang thought about pushing his luck a little more, but this wasn't about him, and Worick was a trustworthy friend, no matter how rude he could be. Furthermore, the guy understood what twilights were like. Perhaps even more than Yang did.  
  
“It's just…He never says it hurts, but I know it does.” He said quietly, and at that Worick looked over at him, as if for the first time in the conversation, he was actually paying attention.  
  
_Caring for a twilight. There's so many people who wouldn't understand. But Rick-nii at least..._  
  
Yang turned to face his older friend directly, a look of determination set on his face.  
  
“Anyways, spare me the cherry-boy talk and just tell me what I’m supposed to do.”

* * *

  
By the time Yang got back to the mansion from running his various errands around Ergastulum for the Monroe family, it was already late at night. Walking down the hallway, he saw the thin sliver of light coming from Delico's room, the door slightly ajar.  
  
_He was waiting for me._ He thought, smiling to himself.  
  
He pushed the door open, closing it softly behind him.  
  
Delico was standing in front of the dresser, still in his suit, with a book laying open in front of him.  
  
As Yang walked up to him, he wondered how long his pale-haired, indescribably beautiful lover had been standing there.  
  
“Yang, you’re back. Welcome home.” Delico turned, closing the book and for a moment, Yang thought he'd caught a glimpse of a familiar photograph.  
  
“Hey, thanks. I’m home.” He said, reaching out to gently trailing his fingertips up the side of Delico's neck. At the very edge of his hearing Yang thought he heard a sharp intake of breath.  
  
Yang leaned down to kiss him, but Delico turned his face away, averting his eyes.  
  
“Can…can I not?” He asked moving his fingers further up, combing them through strands of white hair.  
  
“The lights are still on.” Delico said, refusing to meet Yang's gaze.  
  
“Ah. I just wanted one," He said softly, removing his hand. "It can be small.”  
  
Delico looked down, biting his lower lip for a moment, then suddenly raised his chin and quickly brushed his lips against Yang’s.  
  
He turned away quickly, bringing the back of his hand up to his mouth, but the pink tinge at the tips of his ears told Yang that he was blushing.  
  
_Damn. He’s so cute._  
  
But rather than push, Yang let him be. He yawned and began loosening his tie. It had been a long day, and he was hoping to get to bed soon, maybe fall asleep with Delico’s head on his shoulder, arm wrapped around him. Just as it’d been since they were kids.  
  
As he began unbuttoning his dress shirt, he noticed Delico watching him out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned toward him, he quickly looked away.  
  
_You can look, silly. After all, we’ve seen all of each other, haven’t we?_  
  
“Ah! um…” Delico began, finally looking up at Yang, “I have to do one more round of the estate before the night guard arrives.”  
  
Oh, right. He’d forgotten about that.  
  
“Do you want me to go with you?” Yang asked, reaching for his jacket that he’d placed on the dresser.  
  
“No, it’s fine.”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
Delico hesitated, eyes lowering for a moment.  
  
_He never says what he wants._  
  
“Yes, I’m sure.” Delico straightened up, walking towards the door. He looked back, turning the doorknob in his hand. “I’ll be back in an hour or so. Then I’m going to shower before I sleep.”  
  
“Ok. I’ll wait up.” Yang said, plopping down on the bed and beginning to untie his shoes.  
  
Delico let go of the doorknob and sighed as if he’d been expecting this response.  
  
“You don’t….have to…” He grumbled stubbornly, turning to face his childhood friend, arms crossed across his chest.  
  
_Everything about him is so damn cute._  
  
When they were kids, Delico had always been the shy boy, the crybaby. But really, it was just that he was too kind for his own good. Even now, after years of caring for him and then falling in love with him, Yang still had trouble getting Delico to ask things of him, to demand his time, to want things from him like as it should be in a relationship such as theirs.  
  
He knew what the boss would say; something about how twilights were bred only to serve their masters, and were thus unable to have real desires of their own. Maybe there was some truth in that, but mostly Yang thought it was a load of bull. Twilights were humans. Delico was a person, just like him.  
  
So even if Yang had to spend the entirety of Delico’s life proving to him that he was worthy of desires, then he’d do it. Even if he had to nudge and push at his beloved’s persistent self-denial like this.  
  
_Someday, I’m going to convince him that he’s allowed to be happy._  
  
“Well, I want to wait up for you,” Yang insisted, sticking out his tongue. “So I’m going, too.”  
  
Delico pursed his lips and glared at him under his fringe, while Yang put on his best shit-eating grin.  
  
_Oh, he’s pouting. Cute._  
  
“Fine,” Delico huffed, turning around. “Do what you like,” He said as he exited the room.

* * *

  
Delico was frustrated. It had taken way more than an hour to review the night-time security detail to Miles-san’s satisfaction, and it was well past midnight by the time he was finally allowed to return to him room.  
  
_Idiot. That’s why I said not to wait up._  
  
Yang was always so unreasonable when it came to him. He just couldn’t understand it. Ever since they’d been kids, he had always the one who shouted back at the normals who called him a freak or a monster. Always the one who chased after the bullies who kicked him to the ground and stole his tags. Always, always. Even if it meant him getting punched in the face, or called dirty names. Yang never seemed to care. He would just just trot back to Delico with a huge smile on his face, holding out his hand, and saying, “We’re family, aren’t we?”  
  
A small smile appeared on Delico’s face as he reached his bedroom door.  
  
_Was that when he I fell in love with him?_ He wondered. _That far back?_  
  
Delico entered his room, quietly closing the door behind him. Thankfully, Yang hadn’t followed through with his threat to stay up and wait until he returned, and was sprawled out on Delico’s bed, fast asleep.  
  
Delico was careful to move silently as he got undressed and made his way to the bathroom to shower. He turned on the taps, running the water as hot as he could bear it before pulling the pin to turn on the shower.  
  
He stepped under the spray, feeling the heat of the water turn his pale skin pink.  
  
_“You always like your showers too hot, Delico.”_  
  
_“It’s not my fault I have a low body temperature.”_  
  
_“There are better ways of getting warm, ya know. Hehe.”_  
  
_“Idiot.”_  
  
Everything had just moved so fast, or maybe, there had just always been something there. Yang had been beside him for as long as he could remember. On bright and sunny days, as few and far between as they were in a place like Ergastulum, and at the darkest times, he was always there. But when Delico had hit puberty, and they began adjusting his Celebrer dosage, things between them had changed, evolving into something unexpected.

Every twilight’s reaction to the medication was slightly different, and depending on one’s compensation, side-effects were common.  
  
Delico had once heard from Worick-san that Nicolas-san had almost died.  
  
As he rinsed the soap from his hair, Delico considered that he ought to be thankful that his physical condition hadn’t born the brunt of the medication’s complications, but it had made his nights a living hell.  
  
He remembered the first time he’d awoken from one of those nightmares, gasping in a cold sweat. Yang was there, apparently having rushed over from his room next door when he’d heard Delico’s screams. Yang had refused to go back to his room that night, despite how many times Delico had assured him that he was fine.  
  
And somehow, since then, he’d never left.  
  
Delico turned off the shower and reached for his towel.  
  
_“I’m fine. I can sleep on my own.”_  
  
_“Nope. Not until you stop having nightmares. It’s a pain in the ass when I have to rush over from my room. So you’re stuck with me. See?”_  
  
In hindsight, perhaps the proximity had been a bad idea. At that age, Dr. Theo had once said, all boys were hopeless buckets of overactive libido.  
  
Delico couldn’t remember who had exactly started it, but he did know that every time Yang trailed warmth along his lips and neck, every time he’d felt strong hands in the middle of his shoulders and on the small of his back, those hellish nights seemed to calm. The nightmares retreated, seemingly unable to stand up to the overwhelming heat he felt every time he was in Yang’s arms.  
  
As years went on, soft kisses became deeper ones, and light touches turned erotic, as both of them had given in to the feelings they had awoken in each other, or rather, had acknowledged as having always lived inside them.  
  
It was only recently that Delico had insisted to give himself entirely to Yang. After everything his most faithful friend and love had done for him, it was the only thing he could think to offer, even if he felt that all of him would never be quite enough.  
  
Now dried off, Delico hung is towel up and pulled on his underwear and the t-shirt he slept in.  
  
Turning off the light to the bathroom, he walked into his small bedroom, glad to finally get to sleep beside that one person who always made him feel like there was a little hope for him in the short lifetime he’d been given.  
  
As he made his way to the bed, he noticed that Yang had somehow managed to expand his sleeping position, arms and legs stuck out in all directions.  
  
Well, there was no helping it.  
  
He slipped in under the covers and laid his head on Yang’s shoulder, easing into the narrow space at Yang’s side, intertwining his legs around his lover’s.  
  
_Ah, it’s warm._ Delico thought, as he instinctively leaned in closer to Yang, draping his arm across his chest.  
  
Delico sighed as the warmth and drowsiness began to settle around him, and in the last few moments before he drifted off to sleep, he felt Yang’s shoulder shift under his head, and an arm wrap around his upper back, pulling him even closer to the place he always felt most comfortable.

* * *

  
  
_She was running ahead of him. So fast. Too fast._  
  
_“Erica! Wait up, Erica! I can’t run that fast,” Delico complained._  
  
_“Onii-chan! Hurry! You’re so slow!” Erica’s bright voice rang out as she looked over her shoulder at him. “Look, even Yang’s right behind you and he’s a normal.”_  
  
_“I’m not slow. You’re just fast. And Yang’s fast for a normal,” He insisted, trying to will his legs to speed up._  
  
_“Come on, onii-chan! The orphanage is right around the corner. Last one there’s a rotten egg!”_  
  
_“Erica! No fair!”_  
  
_“Don’t worry Delico, no one can keep up with her!” Delico heard Yang’s voice from a couple meters behind him. “Ah, but I’m going to catch up to you, soon!”_  
  
_“Ahaha! No way am I going to lose to Yang!” Delico laughed. He’d wanted to catch up to his little sister, but he thought, maybe there was still something nice about being able to race his best friend, too._  
  
_When they rounded the corner he’d lost sight of Erica, but the door to the orphanage was open, so Delico assumed she’s already made it inside._  
  
_Too bad._  
  
_Ah but, at least he could take second place!_  
  
_However, Yang had the same idea, and had used the moment of hesitation Delico had used to look around for Erica to his advantage, and the two boys were now neck-and-neck._  
  
_“I’m gonna win!” Yang shouted, although he was very nearly out of breath._  
  
_“Oh no you’re not!” Delico replied, picking up speed._  
  
_They were almost at the front path to the orphanage. Delico lowered his head and sprinted faster, Yang following only a few steps behind._  
  
_At the last moment Delico managed to pull ahead, and he triumphantly burst through the front door, arms raised joyously overhead._  
  
_“Erica! I beat Ya–”_  
  
**_The world exploded._**  
  
_When Delico opened his eyes, there was fire all around him. The orphanage was in shambles, and the voices of screaming children were filling his ears._  
  
_He tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in his side made him fall back over, clutching his knees to his chest._  
  
_Hurts._  
  
_Delico blinked, trying to clear his vision from the white spots and dust. He looked up and saw a figure buried under some debris. He rushed over, crawling on his hands and knees, and began throwing aside the pieces of wood and plaster._  
  
_It was Yang._  
  
_But something was wrong. His eyes were closed, like he was asleep._  
  
_“Yang! Yang! Are you okay? Wake up! WAKE UP!!” Delico yelled, grabbing Yang by the shoulders and shaking him. The sudden movement caused the pain in his side to explode once again, and he collapsed on top of his friend._  
  
_“Delico?” He heard Yang’s weak voice. “Delico? Are you, okay?”_  
  
_“Yeah, I’m–” Delico coughed. He thought maybe Yang was going to be alright. So then there was only, “Erica? Where’s Erica?”_  
  
_Delico surged to his feet, forcibly ignoring the excruciating pain in his body, as panic began to overtake him._  
  
_“Erica!” He shouted, looking around frantically. “Erica! Where are–”_  
  
_“Help me! Help me, Onii-chan!”_  
  
_Delico turned towards his sister’s voice and saw them. His vision still wasn’t completely clear so he couldn’t count them all, but there were men, soldiers it seemed. Struggling against their grasps were the twilight orphans._  
  
_“Onii-chan!!”_  
  
_There! A man in a hood had Erica slung over his shoulder._  
  
_“Erica!!”_  
  
_Delico ran after her, but the pain shooting through his side caused him to stumble. He tried to get up, but again, after a few steps, he fell to his knees._  
  
_“ONII-CHAN!!”_  
  
_Erica was getting further and further way. He got up again, trying to run, trying to…._  
  
_“NO, PLEASE!! PLEASE DON’T TAKE HER AWAY!!”_

* * *

  
  
“Delico! Delico! Delico, wake up!”  
  
Delico felt hands on his shoulders, shaking him, and a familiar voice ringing in his ears.  
  
“Wake up! It’s not real. Wake up, right now! Delico!”  
  
Delico’s eyes snapped open. He was breathing heavily, and he felt wetness, tears on his face. He blinked a few times, eyes unfocused. When he was finally able to open his mouth, his voice came out in a rough whisper.  
  
“Yang…You’re….But…Erica…They took…I have to find her!”  
  
Delico suddenly surged up, half way out of bed before he felt Yang’s arms close around him, pulling him back.  
  
“No! Delico, stop it! It’s a memory! It’s a dream! You can’t!” Yang insisted, pulling Delico tightly against his chest.  
  
Delico struggled for a moment, still half caught in the dreamworld, until his vision began to clear and his mind registered where he was.  
  
_I’m…? It’s….a dream? Memory… No…_  
  
Delico slumped against Yang’s chest, burying his face in his shoulder. The pain in his heart felt unbearable, grief and guilt choking him, forcing more tears from his eyes.  
  
“Had….to protect…her…” He sobbed, trembling all over. “Why couldn’t….Why am…so weak?”  
  
Why was it always like this? Why did he always show Yang his worst sides? Why was it always him being the one saved? Why couldn’t he save anyone? How long would he keep taking advantage of his dearest friend’s love like this? Why was he so…  
  
“Stop it, Delico!” Yang hissed, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him again. “You’re not weak. Or if you are, we’re both weak. We were both supposed to protect her.”  
  
_How…? How do you always know…?_  
  
He brought his hands up to his face, trying to hide his shameful crying from his friend.  
  
“Yang…I’m…”  
  
Delico heard Yang sigh, and then felt hands move from his shoulders to wrap around his waist and pull him close again.  
  
“You know, you’re not alone,” Yang said, and Delico felt lips press to the backs of his hands where they covered his eyes.  
  
He lowered his hands, finally looking into Yang’s brown eyes, and saw nothing but comfort and calm in the softness of their darkness.  
  
“But you…” Delico protested weakly, looking away.  
  
He felt Yang move one of his hands from where it had been resting at his back, and move to his face. Cupping his cheek in his palm, Delico felt Yang pulled him back into his gaze.  
  
“Don’t take this all on yourself. Things will get better.” Yang insisted, leaning forward to kiss Delico on the forehead.  
  
The tenderness of that kiss, and the gentleness in Yang’s voice soothed him. And Delico noticed that it suddenly felt a little easier for him to breathe.  
  
“I’m here. Whatever it is. I’ll be there with you, ok?” Yang promised, stroking Delico’s cheek with his thumb. “So you, too. You stay here with me.”  
  
That’s right. He wasn’t alone. Yang was here, and if he was here, here with him, then maybe he could believe that things would get better. That he would get better. That he could become stronger. That someday, he’d be able to save and not just be saved.  
  
Delico lowered his eyelids and tilted his head, leaning into Yang’s caress. Everything suddenly felt so warm, and he lifted his own hands, placing his palms on Yang’s chest. He slowly moved them up, feeling the heat of Yang’s body through the thin t-shirt, and wrapped them around his lover’s neck.  
  
Delico licked his lower lip nervously and leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together.  
  
“Yang…Want…” He whispered, feeling his breathing quicken again, not from panic as it had before, but from something else entirely. “Want…to….with you.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Yang asked, moving his hand from Delico’s cheek to the back of his neck.  
  
“Please…” Delico breathed, the warmth of their intermingled breaths kindling an unbearable feeling of anticipation. “I don’t want…to remember…I…”  
  
“Ok, I understand. You don’t have to say,” Yang replied, leaning in closer. “So….can I kiss you?”  
  
“Why…are you asking?”  
  
Yang smiled and pressed his lips against Delico’s. At first there was only softness, but all of a sudden, as if they had both just been waiting for it to happen, it seemed like all the heat building up between them ignited. Soon lips were parting to pursue the rising passion, chasing away earlier feelings of guilt, grief and sadness, and replacing them with desire.  
  
Haunted nightmares receded into muted memories as they kissed passionately, without hesitation, Delico shifting his body to straddle Yang’s, pulling them closer to each other. And as Yang kissed him back, he tasted a lingering saltiness clinging to his lips, doubtlessly from his earlier tears, but also a sweetness that was so uniquely Delico.  
  
As minutes went by, their kisses became more insistent, almost desperate, tongues dancing together in a feverish need for closeness.  
  
Yang tried to hold on to his patience, but with Delico so hungry for him, it was difficult to hold back and set a slower pace. Even more so, when Yang felt Delico hum against his lips, fraying the edges of self-control.  
  
“Delico, slow down,” He said, pulling away for a second, knowing he didn’t sound the least bit convincing.  
  
Still, for all his efforts he was rewarded with a smile from his pale-haired beloved and a short exhale that was probably a laugh. Delico leaned back and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it off the side of the bed before returning to Yang’s lips.  
  
_Seriously, how am I supposed to resist when he’s like this?_ Yang thought as he moved his hands across the bare skin of Delico’s back, tracing over the many scars accumulated there over the years. Yang felt Delico smile against his lips as his hand drifted down further, tracing over the curve of Delico’s hips.  
  
_Shit. I’m totally done for._  
  
Yang moved from Delico’s mouth to his neck, mouthing a trail from the spot below his ear to his collar bone, as Delico arched his back into him, a quiet moan falling from his parted lips. It was probably that sound that did it, but Yang felt whatever was holding back his patience snap. In one smooth motion, he’d flipped them over, pushing Delico into the bed and climbing on top of him. When their lips met again, there was nothing but hunger and desperation, a mutual desire to taste and devour.  
  
Yang felt Delico’s hands tugging at his shirt. He broke away from the kiss barely long enough to strip it off and throw it to the side, before returning to his lips again. Feeling bare skin against each other, the two of them began exploring each other with their hands, fingers roaming over admittedly familiar territory, but with the eagerness of a young love born out of years of prior longing.  
  
Yang reached back, running his palm up the side of Delico’s leg and then under his thigh. His beloved responded by rocking his hips up, and Yang exhaled sharply, surprised to feel just how aroused both of them were. Delico smiled again, clearly delighted at his reaction, and pulled Yang down into another kiss, moving his hips again with deliberation.  
  
For a few moments, they continued rubbing against each other, as the excitement began building to a breaking point. It wasn’t until Delico slipped his hand between them, under the waistband of Yang’s underwear and palmed his arousal, that Yang remembered the very important conversation he’d had with Worick earlier.  
  
“Wait. Wait. Wait. Hold on for a second, Delico,” He stammered urgently, sitting up and catching Delico’s wrist before he could go further.  
  
Delico blinked, clearly confused.  
  
“It’s- It’s…I need to get something,” Yang jumped off the bed and reached for the pocket of his suit jacket that he’d hung on the coat rack by the door.  
  
When he returned, he dropped a small bottle on the bed next to his lover, and returned his previous position between Delico’s legs.  
  
“What…is this?” Delico asked, half sitting up, reaching for the bottle.  
  
“Ah, just something Rick-nii told me about. It’ll help things, ok?” Yang explained in a way that was no explanation at all.  
  
“Ugh. Why’d you have to tell him about– Hey!”  
  
While Delico was suspiciously eyeing the bottle of lube, Yang had taken the opportunity to reach down and strip him of his underwear.  
  
Delico glared at him, but didn’t protest beyond that.  
  
“Well, I had to,” Yang insisted as he sat back and removed the last of his clothing as well, “Because you were being stubborn.”  
  
“M-me?” Delico stammered, as Yang climbed back over him and caught his lips in a kiss again.  
  
“Yes, you,” Yang said softly between gentle kisses. “You were hurting and you weren’t saying anything.”  
  
Delico rolled his eyes at that.  
  
“Hmpf. Don’t put me on the same level as some normal. That kind of pain is nothing.”  
  
“And this is what I meant about you being stubborn.”  
  
Yang sighed and sat up, reaching for the bottle and uncapping it, spreading the viscous liquid over his fingers.  
  
“Huh? What do you– Mmmph.”  
  
Before Delico could complain more, Yang leaned forward again, kissing him deeply and slipping slicked up fingers inside him. Delico gasped, and tensed for a moment, wrapping his legs around Yang’s back.  
  
Yang paused his movements, waiting. As he felt Delico relax little by little, his breathing calming and becoming steady, Yang began moving his fingers, slowly opening him up. Patiently. Slowly. Listening to every hitch and start of his beloved’s breath for the smallest hint of discomfort.  
  
When Delico finally hummed a sound of pleasure against his lips, Yang smiled, pulling away from the kiss.  
  
“Can’t you let me make you feel good for once? Without it hurting?” He asked, leaning forward on his elbow to brush Delico’s bangs away from his forehead, revealing his mesmerizing eyes, one a warm amber, the other a deep blue.  
  
“Stupid. Ah!” Delico gasped, his eyes widening and back arching as Yang’s fingers brushed past a particular spot in his body.  
  
“It’s not stupid.” Yang said seriously. He pushed his fingers in farther, curling them against the same spot as before. Delico responded by throwing his arms around Yang’s neck and pulling him into a kiss, moaning–really moaning–against his lips. At that Yang couldn’t help smiling, moving his fingers inside Delico faster and deeper until he was sure he was ready.  
  
“Sometimes, I don’t get you normals,” Delico huffed as Yang removed his hand and reached for the bottle again, rubbing its contents along his length.  
  
“Hah. Well, normal or not. You’re still mine, aren’t you?” Yang asked, leaning over again and positioning himself to push inside.  
  
“That is a very stupid question,” Delico frowned, as he wrapped his arms and legs around his overindulgent lover, pulling him insistently forward. “So, will you just hurry up?”  
  
“Only if you kiss me,” Yang said, a cheeky grin on his face.  
  
Delico let out an exasperated sigh, but the smile on his lips and light in his eyes, betrayed his true feelings. So instead, he lifted his head and closed his eyes, seeking Yang’s kiss and the pleasure that would follow.  
  
When their lips met and Delico felt Yang push into of him, it felt like the most intense warmth was filling him from the inside out, and he wondered if he was losing himself, falling headlong into his lover, as if such a thing were possible.  
  
It was unlike all the times before when the intensity had been too sharp, a burning that hadn’t subsided even when things began to feel good. This time all he felt was warmth and sparks of pleasure spreading throughout him, tingling sensations inside and all along his skin. Delico felt his toes curl and his back arch up, tilting his chin up and opening his mouth. And he heard from his mouth, a voice–his voice–crying out the most unbelievable sound.  
  
Upon realized the sound he’d just made, he clapped his hands over his mouth, silencing the noises into quiet whimpers. Yang look at him with an expression Delico had never seen on his face before, and he felt his cheeks heat with a deep blush.  
  
“Come on, don’t hide,” Yang smiled at him, moving his hands away from his mouth, and pressing them on either side of his head, intertwining their fingers together.  
  
“But,” Delico gasped.  
  
He bit down on the lower lip as Yang moved in him. But even with that, he hadn’t been able to suppress the sounds that emerged when Yang shifted his knees forward into a new position, the change in angle causing him to press into the spot in Delico’s body that sent a rush of pleasure jolting through him.  
  
“Delico, stop biting your lip. You’re gonna make it bleed,” Yang said, letting go of one of his hands to run his fingers along the lower half of Delico’s mouth, coaxing it open.  
  
“No…ah!…my voice.” Delico panted, nearly overwhelmed by sensations he’d never felt before  
  
“It’s ok. Let your voice out. I want to hear it,” Yang said, trailing kisses up the side of his neck, and sliding his hand under his lower back lifting him slightly off the bed. “Please, let me hear it.”  
  
Delico tried to keep everything in, to suppress his increasingly shameless state, but found that it was useless.  
  
So giving up, he wrapped his arms around Yang’s shoulders, and leaned his head back, abandoned himself to everything he was feeling, letting every new wave of sensation wash over him as they moved into each other faster and deeper. The two of them falling headlong into an all-consuming love, together.  
  
Everything felt like it was moving too quickly and too slowly at the same time, and Delico couldn’t tell if the rising pressure he felt inside of him was a good thing, except that it was better than anything he’d ever experienced before, whether in bed or on the battlefield.  
  
When it was all too much, when he knew he couldn’t bear it anymore, Delico sought Yang’s kiss again, needing the closeness of his most important person as everything around him seemed to be exploding in bright bursts of desire.  
  
As their lips met, Delico felt his whole being unravel, coming undone, and he felt himself flying headlong over the edge at the same time he felt Yang’s love for him spill inside.  
  
And then they separated, gasping and panting as they descended from the heights, gazes locked, seeing in each other’s eyes everything they’d ever hoped to find in the years they’d shared already and the one’s waiting for them in the future.  
  
“I love you. So always stay with me.”


End file.
